theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones
} The Old Ones } Coven Information Founding Time Between 1100-1200 B.C. Residence New York City, NY Founded By Eric Alias Olympic Coven } Membership Information Members Eric † Vincent † Michael † André † Laila † Camille † Ariana † Tauriel Occupation Enforcement of the Vampire Law "The spirits turned on our creator and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our future generation's adversary. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the witch decreed that the internal ramification that gave us life could also take it away. But the darkest consequence was something my siblings never anticipated...the hunger. Blood had become our primary source of existing and it was blood that we craved above all else. And with that the predatory species was born." ~Ariana~ The Old Ones were pure-blood vampires and also are the first vampires in existence as the congregation are known for being the first generation of vampires, hence the name. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. A number of characteristics differentiates an Old One from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that The Old Ones were born vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal. The Old Ones is the highest ranking body that serves as the governing authority over all vampires. Using state-of-the-art technology and a consolidated aggregation, The Old Ones controls every aspect of the institutionalized vampire society, from the monarchs to the agenda of various nomadic congregations within the celestial dominion, by setting law and settling disputes. Defying the required obligations and regulations of The Old Ones is considered an act of treason. The Old Ones were the largest and most powerful vampire coven; as the only one ranking higher in number and power but more mature and stable than most of the others, a result of abstaining from live human blood. They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows The Old Ones to establish themselves in new locations as necessary. They currently live in Manhattan, New York which they have no plans of abdicating unless forced to. History The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. Each of them were conceived from a mortal feminist known as Trinity whom became eradicated during the ramification of the horrendous process. In the beginning of their origin, there are classificated as seven vampires whom are obliged to liberate preliminated numeration within the supernatural dominion in order to cultivate seclusion and delegated terminations but learned within Epilogue: Part III that their mother conceived a fraternal twin of the first born which classificates the original congregation as seven vampires. According to first-born vampire Eric, the family is very close for formidable and gratificational reasons. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. Centuries after the original aggregation discovered that they were considered the first of their kind, they became the hierarchy of the vampire world. They are considered the most hated and feared of all vampires around the world. Purpose Although they are considered the official diabolical and orchestrational congregation of original vampires; they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered night-time patrons of the arts as because of their inability to sleep, each of them study the arts during illumuninated interims. The Old Ones act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from their current residential dominion in order to eradicate over-zealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire and any humans present. Required Laws Throughout the centuries, The Old Ones have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey or get sentenced to death penalty if they don't. There aren't many of them, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire. *Eradications must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. *Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate eradication and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence. *Dealing with werewolves, except for the specific purposes or gratificational obliberation is prohibited. *False witness or regardless of intent is forbidden. *Hunting is forbidden within the residential dominion of the original congregation. *Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight, unless if the specific immortal possesses a Lapiz Lazuli object. *Creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conscpicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death. *Vampires interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really The Old Ones required commandment to maintain control of the vampire atmosphere. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Like The Sovereign Coven are obeying which leads them to move approximately every six to seven years to avoid suspicion in the human world. Members Affiliates Gordon: is a hybrid whom is a member of the Olympic coven and the son of Vincent and Destiny. His family consists of his three uncles Eric, Michael & André, along with his three aunts Camille, Ariana, and Isabella. He is considered very mature for his age as he is the second hybrid in the world (next to his uncle André). He is currently a high school student in the public school system of New York City. Considering that he can shift at will due to his species, Gordon feels that he wants to become more than what his nature defines him to be. Along with the rest of his family, except for his uncle Eric, Gordon feeds upon "blood bags" in order to survive. Alissa: is a vampire and the adoptive daughter of Eric and Isabella. Alissa is a member upon the original congregation of immortals. Alissa is considered to be classificated as the miracle ascension from her ratificational guardians, as their internal liberation of obtaining a specific proficient member has jubilated gratified merriment. She has the monumental abilities to demonstrate individuals her mental cogitation by touching them and break through their mental defenses. Along with her adoptive siblings, Alissa is an integral member of the original aggregation and preserves their distinction and moral vindications against specific immortal celestial that are secluded to eradicate their coven. Kate: is a vampire and a student who recently transferred to New York University. She met and began to fall for vampire Michael as she matriculates throughout her freshman year. While on a date, Kate mentions to Michael that she knows what he is, which he seems astounded by glad at the fact that it doesn't provoke nor scare her. Kate is a friend to The Old Ones and honor their oath of not feeding upon humans, including herself. Sariah: is a vampire and the ex-lover of André during the 18th century. She was born in St. Austell, England during the times of the Revolutionary War. It is unknown when she transfigured into an immortal. She came across André during a night in the park while hunting and discovered him in his wolf form. While transitioning back into man form, she fell for André that instant. During the years, they had a peaceful & relaxative relationship, until Sariah began slaughtering innocent victims. Knowing that unsatisfied André, Sariah tried but couldn't deny what she truly was until André depated from her. Leaving her heartbroken, Sariah spent the last 300 years trying to re-ignite the relationship between herself and André. Kayla: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of her transition into an immortal. She has fought with Eric, Richard, Derren and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. She has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Selene: is a vampire, whom is the progeny of her bestfriend Vincent, which occured during the early 1600's. She is currently a pediatrician in the city of Philadelphia, PA. She is truly loyal to Vincent and has been by his side for over four centuries until she wanted to live her life and learn to live on her own as an immortal. As time progressed, Vincent and Selene has definitely kept in contact, due to him convincing her that is wasn't safe at the time Connor was creating another newborn army, but she convinced him that she had to stay due to her clients. Richard: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of his transition into an immortal. He has fought with Eric, Kayla, Derren and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. He has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Derren: is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of his transition into an immortal. He has fought with Eric, Kayla, Richard and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. He has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Kristina: is an ancient vampire of the Old World and Eric's former first love and fiancé. She has returned with a pleasurable vengeance to take back her heart which is Eric in everyway inevitably possible. She soons begin to wreak havoc along the northeast region (murdering the innocent once again) in order to have Eric and seduce him to be with her once more. During the conclusion of Season 2, it seems that the former flame of Eric will be successful during her purpose of arrival. She currently lives in New York City due to the fact that she can feel Eric's prescence within a 200 mile distance. Her occupation is a real estate agent within the boroughs of Brooklyn & Manhattan. Ayana Bennett: is the best friend of Camille and also a witch. Her ancestor is Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Jamia Bennett: is the estranged cousin of Ayana and also a witch. Her ancestor is also Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Armand: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, and the founder of the Sovereign Coven, who is consisted with his adopted siblings Alice and Irina. Armand has an unparalleled gift of compassion; this allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family. Irina: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, along with her coven, who is consisted with her adopted siblings Armand and Alice. Like some covens that are inhabited around the world, Irina and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than human blood. Irina initially had a "crush" on Michael, which is shown and described during the earlier years of her immortal life. Irina is very fond of living a very peaceful lifestyle. Alice: is a vampire and a close companion to The Old Ones, along with her coven, who is consisted with her adopted siblings Armand and Irina. During her immortal life, Alice devoted herself as to only consuming the blood of animals, rather than humans. Acquiring a vision about her current siblings not inquiring human vital fluid, Alice joined their triadonal coven and became the individual she is currently today. She is known for her joyful and always happy-go-lucky mood. Powers & Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, The Old Ones obtain powers and abilities that are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. Like regular vampires, human and vampire blood can severely enhance their strength. It is directly specified that their internal abilities become potent with the progression of time. These are their standard abilities as the first generation of vampires: *'Super Strength: '''The Old Ones are considerably much stronger than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks, spines and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While The Old Ones are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Old One in small groups. Like each specific immortal described, The Old Ones grow stronger while time progresses. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature; supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Despite the time that progresses, The Old Ones grow faster with time. But although they are excessively faster, their internal speed has never seemed to correlate with regular vampires. *'''Superior Senses: '''The Old Ones have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Their senses improve with time. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Super Agility:' The Old Ones possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. The Old Ones can jump with their super speed as well. The Old Ones that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These specific abilities increase with age. *'Accelerated Healing:' The injuries of The Old Ones heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. The Old Ones also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them; it is only painful to them as they are not entirely immune to the bite but it dissipates in hours. Unlike regular vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. *'Superior Durability: ' The Old Ones can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Old One has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Mind Compulsion: ' The Old Ones can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality: ' The Old Ones do not physically age. They are immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features and flawless smooth skin. They also possess an almost eidetic memory and cunning intelligence. *'Lie Detection:' The Old Ones are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Vervain Detection:' They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. This does not seem to be a supernatural ability, but rather an acquired gift after having lived for nearly three millenniums. *'Emotional Control: The Old Ones have a limited degree of control over their own emotions; allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt; allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *Enhanced Emotions:' The Old Ones experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for The Old Ones; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows The Old Ones to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Anger': When an Old One is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. *'Dream Manipulation: The Old Ones can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *Blood Memories: Through blood, The Old Ones have the ability to see the memories of an individual. This is demonstrated by the fact that The Old Ones have become fluent in English and proficient in the use of modern technology. *'''Day Walking: Due to their ancient justification and age, The Old Ones are able to walk within the illuminations of the sun, without a daylight ring. *'Eidetic Memory': The Old Ones are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since beginning the dominant and inevitable origins of the vampirism species. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information enduringly; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. *'Tactile Telepathy': Due to their decrepited age, The Old Ones are able to display their memories in other beings through touch. Weaknesses *Original Magic: a strong channeled magic, which could only be channeled by Lorena (The Original Witch) can kill an Old One, with the exception of André and Gordon. *White Oak Ash Dagger: a dagger (forged by witches), when dipped in ash from the White Oak tree, can be used to temporarily kill an Old One. *White Oak Stake: is the only weapon that can permanently kill an Old One, which originated from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. *The Cure: a informidable potion that can cure the internal ramification of immortality. It was supposedly created by the original witch Lorena; if Eric consumes the terminal potion which is the seclusional retribution of immortality, the entire species of vampirism will become mortal, including his siblings. Personalities The Old Ones kept their existence as a secret from other vampires and especially humans. Eric mentions that he has full respect for human beings, knowing that their conscious is lost in the modern society. The Old Ones has demonstrated respect for many individuals especially towards each other. The Old Ones has proved to be calm, charming, patient and careful in their speech. Etymology The name "The Old Ones" is a term used to be that may refer to deities or other ancients, powerful supernatural entities. A great many older religions may believe that "Old Ones" are beings that existed at the creation of the universe, possibly considered to be deities or co-existing with gods. It is uncommon but not completely unheard of as a term for a creator being, though it should be noted that "Old One" would be the English term for a number of words in other languages. The term is most recognized in Cthulhu Mythos. This usage of the term Old One makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the original congregation of siblings to establish their status as a powerful and elite group, which could be the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline or potential bloodline of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using The Immortality Spell. Significant Kills The Old Ones have killed a large number of different vampires when they tried to attack the innoncent as in humans. *Connor: eradicated by Eric *Slater: eradicated by Eric *Christian: eradicated by Eric *Tyler: eradicated by Vincent *Paige: eradicated by Vincent *Ethan: eradicated by Michael *Hayden: eradicated by André *Nyla: eradicated by Ariana *Werewolves: eradicated by Camille *Lorena: eradicated by André and Gordon Trivia *The Old Ones can be considered the vampire equivalent of royalty as they are the first vampires; the most dangerous, indestructible and the most powerful. They demonstrate that the rules other vampires make for the vampire species does not apply to them and will do what they want. They demand respect and become violent and murderous if disrespected. In their minds, their rules are the true and absolute laws for vampires. *If an Old One dies, all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline die along with them. *The Old Ones are the origin of the type of vampirism that we see throughout the original series. *The Old Ones cannot be killed by the silver daggers, only temporarily neutralized for as long as the dagger remains in the Old One. *Due to being the first born of his paritcular species, which administers him advanced and unique abilities; Eric is the only Old One that can't be killed with the White Oak Stake. Crests.jpg|The Old Ones Family Crest! Category:Vampires Category:Covens Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Immortal Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Undead Category:Immortals